2014 - Final Confrontation
by sieg2013
Summary: Solid Snake memang berhasil mengalahkan Liquid Ocelot dan Big Boss Snake. Sayangnya, organisasi the patriot belum berakhir. Kali ini, Madara bersama Orochimaru tergerak untuk membunuh Solid Snake. Salah satunya, mengirimkan cloning Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sasuke Uchiha.


2014: Final Confrontation (Off Record)

Tokoh:

· Madara Uchiha

· Orochimaru

· Sakura Haruno

· Sasuke Uchiha

· Kurosaki Ichigo

· Rukia Kuchiki

Guest Star:

· Solid Snake

· Liquid Ocelot

· Linda Yukarindha

· Mayli Zha

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Tite Kubo (Bleach), Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear)

 **Warning: OOC, AU, AR, AE, EYD, tanda baca, typo**

Summary: Solid Snake memang berhasil mengalahkan Liquid Ocelot. Sayangnya, organisasi _the patriot_ belum berakhir. Kali ini, Madara bersama Orochimaru tergerak untuk membunuh Solid Snake. Salah satunya, mengirimkan _cloning_ Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sasuke Uchiha.

#NP: Angela - Exist

Tentu masih ingat dengan misi terakhir Solid Snake, saat menumpaskan _the Patriot_. Aslinya sendiri organisasi bernama Cipher, dengan kode sandi La-li-lu-le-lo. Saat itu, organisasi buatan Big Boss rahasia. Bersama dengan Outer Heaven dan the Son of the Big Boss (tapi ketiga organisasi tersebut berbeda tujuan). Saat itu, hanya Outer Heaven yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Karena, Ocelot, pendirinya, menginginkan dirinya adalah perwujudan dari _cloning_. Dan Liquid mengabulkan permintaan Ocelot. Yaitu mengambil organ miliknya dan menyatu dengan Ocelot. Akhirnya, namanya menjadi Liquid Ocelot. Perwujudan dari _cloning_ dan tubuh asli.

Mengenai _the Patriot_ sendiri, Big Boss tidak menyukai Solid Snake. Menurutnya, Snake hanyalah produk kegagalan. Begitu juga dengan Liquid. Karena itu, mereka saling berseteru satu sama lain. Kalau Big Boss vs Liquid atau Liquid vs Solid Snake, maka bisa tiga sisi secara bersamaan, meskipun Big Boss tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Solid Snake sebenarnya membalas dendam kepada keduanya. Karena, mereka bertanggung jawab atas pembuatan _Metal Gear_ (senjata nuklir termutakhir yang digunakan tank). Karena itu, Solid Snake dianggap pahlawan baru bagi dunia militer.

Tetapi …

Orochimaru dan Madara tidak menyukainya. Mereka adalah anggota _the Patriot_ yang bertahan hidup. Bahkan, mereka berdua disiapkan oleh Big Boss untuk menghancurkan Solid Snake. Sayangnya, keberadaan Solid Snake masih belum diketahui. Memang, dia akan pensiun dan memilih hidup damai dengan lingkungannya. Solid Snake memang sudah lelah dengan dunia militer yang berkepanjangan.

Madara Uchiha memang dulunya seorang shinobi. Sama halnya dengan Orochimaru. Sayangnya, mereka berdua diserap kekuatannya secara permanen. Celakanya, diberikan kepada Raiden dan para anggota Desperado. Sehingga, kemampuan mereka 300% lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Bahkan, tubuhnya pun semuanya _cyborg._ Alhasil, Madara meneruskan proyek _Deus Mortis_. Bedanya adalah tabungnya berisi tiga _cloning_ saja. Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan … Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati masa hibernasi. _Deus Mortis_ tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Pasalnya, dia seorang _shinobi_ dan _sniper elite_. Pada tamggal 30 maret 1981, dia mencoba membunuh presiden Amerika Serikat saat itu, Ronald Reagan. Memang, sejarah mengatakan bahwa, John Hinckley, Jr mencoba membunuh presiden. Sayangnya, tembakan tersebut meleset. Malahan, Sasuke Uchiha yang melakukan semuanya. Atas perintah Big Boss, tanpa ragu dia membunuh presiden duplikat Ronald Reagan. Tewas. Media di seluruh dunia bersyukur, bahwa Presiden Amerika Serikat ke 40 masih hidup. Sasuke memang dari dulu mengincar _Doppelganger_ Roland Reagan. Pasalnya, presiden palsu itu ingin menabuhkan sebuah petisi. Bahwa, Organisasi _the Patriot_ resmi dianggap sebagai teroris (baru terbentuk secara rahasia di akhir tahun 1990). Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan memutuskan membunuhnya.

" _Sasuke, misimu berhasil. Kembalilah tidur dan aku akan membutuhkanmu di masa depan_." Pesan Big Boss lewat radio.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di tabung berisi air murni. Dia ikut bersama dengan proyek _Deus Mortis_.

"Madara, sudah saatnya kita mengaktifkan Proyek _Deus Mortis_." Ujar Orochimaru

Pada tahun 2014, Madara dan Orochimaru memulai membuka tabung Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka memiliki misi baru. Memburu Solid Snake dan bunuh orang itu.

~o0o~

Wajahnya putih, bundar jika mengenakan jilbab warna kuning, dan membawa semacam _binocular_. Selain itu, dia membawa senjata _PSG-1_ di punggungnya. _PSG-1_ merupakan jenis _sniper_ tercanggih. Bahkan, sudah dimodifikasi oleh dia. Senapan bersistem semi otomatis ini merupakan senapa andalan regu penembak jitu pasukn khusus AD Jerman sampai sekarang. Peluru caliber 7,62 x 51 mm, senapan NATO ini bisa menjangkau sasaran pada jarak 850 meter tanpa kesulitan. Kemampuan tersebut didapatkan, karena _Heavy Barrel_ yang diselaraskan bersamaan dengan aplikasinya. Sistem ini dapat meningkatkan akurasi karena vibrasi pada laras, sehingga di minimalisir dengan baik. Bisa dibilang, senjata itu paling kuat dalam membidik jarak jauh.

Saat ini, dia berada di atap gedung yang sudah hancur. Memang, perempuan berkerudung kuning menyesatkan. Bayangkan saja, dia kadang tersesat jika tidak bersama dengan Sakura Haruno, _partner_ barunya

"Di mana ya, Sakura?" gerutu perempuan berkerudung kuning.

Namanya Mayli Zha. Dia adalah agen CIA yang dulunya anggota _FOXHOUND_ , sebelum dihancurkan oleh Solid Snake. Tetapi, dia tidak dendam kepadanya. Justru malah berterima kasih kepadanya. Karena nya, banyak instansi agen yang ingin merekrutnya. Dia dijuluki sebagai _Cocoon Sniper_. Julukan tersebut cocok, karena sering bersembunyi di atap dan menempelkan jaring laba-laba. _Cobweb Spiders_ ( _Theridiidae_ ) adalah satu jenis laba-laba yang berbahaya. Memang, banyak menganggap laba-laba hitam, dengan berbentuk pita di bagian perutnya adalag hewan lucu. Ukurannya sangat kecil, hanya berkisar 9 mm dan bisa ditemukan di Amerika, Kanada dan Meksiko. Bisa dibilang, _Cobweb Spiders_ menenun jaringnya semberawut.

Tetapi, jangan pernah meremehkan jaringnya. Sekali kena gigitan, langsung tewas seketika, karena gigitannya 15x beracun daripada ular berbisa. Jangan sampai diganggu.

Mayli membuat pengecualian. Dia menyiapkan beberapa _Cobweb Spiders_ untuk menangkap prajurit yang tersisa _the Patriot_. Misinya, membunuh Orochimaru dan Madara Uchiha.

" _Cocoon Sniper_ , melapor!" kata Mayli Zha.

"Di sini Mayor _Phoenix_. Bagaimana situasinya?" Tanya _Mayor Phoenix_.

Dia adalah _Mayor Phoenix_. Nama aslinya, Linda Yukarindha. Memang, wajahnya ditutupi topeng demi menghindari musuh yang mengetahui wajah aslinya. Jika tidak, _Mayor Phoenix_ akan menggunakan _flamethrower_ untuk menghanguskan musuh, tanpa ampun.

Mayli mengamati beberapa pasukan yang berjaga. Pasca meninggalnya Big Boss, praktis hanya Orochimaru dan Madara yang memimpin. Karena itulah, dia menunggu perintah dari Sakura.

"Ada 9 orang yang menjaga. Tetapi, mereka kok aneh gitu ya." Kata Mayli bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, dengan 'aneh'?" Tanya _Mayor Phoenix_.

Gerakan Para prajurit _the Patriot_ terbilang mirip seperti zombie yang mencari mangsa. Tetapi, kesadarannya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan, mereka membunuh hewan yang melintasi.

"Sepertinya, mereka terinfeksi _Cipher_ (virus mematikan). Apa kita bunuh?" Tanya Mayli.

"Ya. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati. Kudengar, akan ada tiga _cloning_ yang melindungi Orochimaru dan Madara Uchiha. Apa kau ingat yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya _Mayor Phoenix_.

Tentu Mayli ingat dengan dia. Menurut data, Ichigo membunuh para prajurit Diamond Dogs dengan sekali serang. Ann, Azalea dan Yuiko menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis pada tahun 1988.

"Aku hanya mengetahui reputasinya saja. mereka kan … _shinigami_." Kata Mayli.

"Karena itu, kau harus membunuhnya. Ini perintah dari Presiden Obama." Kata _Mayor Phoenix_.

Di sisi lain, ada _shinigami_ yang menyerang dari belakang. Berambut hitam pendek dan menebas Mayli. Tetapi, dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan melemparkan _smoke grenade_. Mayli tidak ingin berurusan dengan _Shinigami_. Apalagi dengan gadis itu.

Rukia Kuchiki. Bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

~o0o~

Solid Snake sedang melatih Sakura Haruno di sebuah perkebunan. Kali ini, alamnya bebas dan bisa hancur kapanpun Snake mau. Ada berbagai macam-macam fasilitas. Salah satunya, arena latihan yang semakin keras. Banyak bebatuan, lumpur dan darah berceceran. Itu adalah bekas luka Sakura ketika latihan keras selama 8 tahun. Dia ditemukan oleh Solid Snake dan membebaskan dari proyek _Les Enfants Terribles_.

"Pukulan sepertimu tidak akan pernah menjadi agen yang sukses. Bahkan, kau pasti dibunuh duluan oleh _the Patriot_!" teriak Solid Snake.

Yang dimaksud Snake adalah pukulan uppercut dengan kombo baru. Membanting sambil memlintirkan lengan sebelah kiri. Untungnya, Solid Snake tidak separah itu. Dia memperlakukan Sakura layaknya guru dan murid. Solid Snake mencari tahu, apa yang mengganggu di pikirannya selama ini. Karena itu, dia memberi waktu istirahat. Maksimal selama 30 menit. Bagi Solid Snake, itu sudah cukup. Sakura duduk termangu sambil menatap foto pria yang menghilang. Mengenakan seragam militer _FOXHOUND_ di padu dengan _Shinobi_ Desa _Konoha_. Terlihat keren. Tapi terlampau kuno bagi prajurit militer.

Dia melihat Sakura dan mendongak ke langit. Gadis berambut _pink_ menaruh kembali foto usang di bajunya. Sakura tidak ingin, ada orang yang mencampuri permasalahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak fokus gara-gara mencintai kekasihmu lagi?" tanya Solid Snake.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Boss." Gerutu Sakura.

"Boss?" tanya Solid Snake mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudku, Snake." Kata Sakura meralat ucapannya barusan.

Solid Snake tidak menyukai ayahnya, Big Boss Snake. Keluarga Snake memiliki anak kloning kembar. Ibu pengasuhnya, EVA dan saudara kembarnya, Liquid Snake. Ketiga Snake (kecuali EVA) saling berseteru untuk menaklukkan sekaligus menyelamatkan dunia. Yang bertahan hanyalah Solid Snake dan berhasil membunuh Big Boss Snake. Bersamaan dengan Liquid Ocelot.

"Simpel saja, Sakura. Kuatkan hatimu dan lawan rasa takut kehilanganmu. Itu akan berhasil." Saran Solid Snake.

Saran Solid Snake terkadang tidak mempan bagi orang yang kehilangan yang dicintai. Belum lagi, Sakura dulu merupakan anggota dari Diamond Dogs. Dia bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sasuke Uchiha seorang Shinobi. Tapi tidak melupakan Sniper yang diembannya. Sementara Sakura sendiri lebih sreg dengan _combat_ jarak dekat dan _stealth skill._ Karena itu dijuluki Dynamic Duo. Tidak terpisahkan dan membuat kejutan musuh. Sayangnya, tidak berlaku lagi tahun 1990.

to be Continued


End file.
